I Just Called to Say I Love You
by liz1967
Summary: M and Jack have fallen hopelessly in love, but can they make a long distance relationship work?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little thought that scampered thru my head one day :)**

I just called to say I Love you

"Senseless destruction of public property!" thought M as she angrily read over the file containing the latest antics of her best agent "How the hell am I supposed to explain this!" she muttered to herself as a message appeared on her computer screen, notifying her that she had an incoming video chat. As she opened the screen, she was pleasantly surprised to see Jack smiling back at her.

"Jack, to what I owe the pleasure of a video chat in the middle of the day?" she asked suspiciously

"Can't a guy just call to say hello?" he replied with an impish grin

"If that "guy" were an accountant or a banker then maybe," she said with a laugh "Why are you sitting behind a desk? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"I am...or rather I was"

"I take it "Was" is the operative word here?' she said shaking her head

"You could say that" he replied a bit sheepishly

"What have you gone and done now?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair to hear his tale of woe.

"Apparently, my superiors were less than amused by the amount of collateral damage that had accumulated on the mission and..."

"Well, we superiors do tend not to be amused, as you put it, by any collateral damage when it can be avoided" she interrupted

"You know, for some odd reason, I thought you might say that" he said with a laugh

"If our agents would stop assuming that our entire yearly budget was their own personal expense account..."

Jack let out a long sigh and threw up his hands in defeat

"So let me guess...as a result you have been assigned the tedious task of desk duty?"

"Yep. The only excitement I'm going to see in the foreseeable future is if the paperclips stage a revolt and take the tape dispenser and the push pins hostage causing the staple remover to mount a daring rescue attempt with the aid of the liquid paper causing..."

"Yes yes yes, I get the point. You are going to be a bit bored" she smirked "Serves you right. You know being assigned to desk duty is generally meant to be a punishment, not a form of peculiar entertainment" she replied

"Speaking of punishment how is the boy wonder?" asked Jack in an attempt to change the subject "Is he behaving himself? Or do I need to have a little talk with him?"

"Believe me, the last thing 007 needs is you giving him advice OR encouragement. He does quite well on his own thank you very much!" she snapped

"I see he's been testing your good nature again," replied Jack with a grin

"That's putting it mildly"

"What did he blow up this time? An embassy? A shopping Center? Or..."

"Oh he went for the triple crown this time," she said in a rather annoyed tone

"Really? Do tell," he said sounding rather intrigued

"Try a hotel, a museum and an airport!"

"You mean an airplane?"

"NO! I mean an entire bloody airport" she said angrily "And to top it off, he managed to "accidentally" kill the only lead we had. I now have the pleasure of explaining to the PM and our Security committee just why our department is still necessary and given the current antics of one James Bond..."

"So am I correct in sensing "Desk Duty" in the immediate future for the GREAT 007?' he said with a laugh

"No, but I am considering a month of bloody boring surveillance in Outer Mongolia"

"Now that's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Why is it you men always stick together in these sorts of situations? It's like some sort of bizarre ritualistic male bonding thing"

"You really do need something to take your mind off of your wayward agent don't you?" he replied

"Why? What did you have in mind?" she asked suspiciously, as she leaned forward

"Well, if you up for it, I do have this official dog and pony show I am supposed to be attending...and I know it is sort of short notice... and I know you and your damn busy schedule. If you don't have at least a month's notice..."

"When is it?" she asked curiously, as she eyed her calendar on the corner of her desk

"Next Friday...Why thinking about taking a little trip?" he asked curiously

"Well as you said, unless I have at least a month's notice..."

"I figured as much. Oh well it was just a thought" he replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice

"You could always use that fancy I pad and do that face time thingy and carry me around at the reception," she said mischievously

"Oh that's just what I want. The most beautiful woman in the room under my armpit all evening" he replied sarcastically

"Well that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I do see your point," she said with a laugh

"I suppose I shouldn't keep you, I know you have at least a thousand things to do other than listen to me whine like a little girl about being reprimanded for..."

"For something that you deserved" she interrupted

"Yeah, I suppose" he replied quietly

"You know IF you were my agent..."

"If I were your agent, We wouldn't be having this discussion"

"Oh really?" she said inquisitively "And just what discussion would we be having?"

"The one where we talk about what's for dinner and how warm you would like your bath water" he said mischievously

"Oh I highly doubt that" she said with a smile "Having a personal relationship with ones agent is simply not tolerated here"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not your agent isn't" he replied with a grin

"I suppose it is at that"

"We could always talk about the way your eyes dance when I kiss your..."

"JACK! " she said as she began to blush slightly "You do realize that these channels are monitored"

"Oh come on" he moaned "All you would have to do is have a quiet word with your man Tanner and all of this would simply disappear, I mean really...what is the point of having all that power if you can't use it to your advantage sometimes?"

"That is just not how it works and you know it!" she said in her famous "don't get me started" tone.

"I do love to get you going" he giggled

"Jack, you are treading on dangerously thin ice" she warned

"So...could this be considered phone sex?" he asked abruptly changing the subject

"What?" she said slightly confused and a bit embarrassed

"You know...Phone sex. The young ones talk about it and honestly, I just can't figure it out" he said with a perplexed look

"Oh Jack, really" she sighed

"Yes, really" he replied with a rather cute bashful expression

"Well...and I'm no expert, but I do believe that had I let you continue with your previous conversation, then yes, it would have been...Oh Christ" she finally said in an annoyed tone "Why are we even having this discussion, you know perfectly well what phone sex is!" she snapped

"I know, but I just wanted to hear your explanation" he said as he burst out laughing

"Honestly Jack, sometimes..."

"I love you M" he said with a wide grin

"Well it's a good thing because I happen to love you too"

she said as she blew him a kiss "I hate to cut you short, but I really have to go" she said quietly "And you really should get back to your punishment"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here. I can't wait to hear how the tape dispenser and the push pins escape from the paperclips"

"I will keep you posted" he replied with a laugh "Talk to you tomorrow" he said as the screen went dark

M leaned back in her chair with a silly little grin n her face as Eve lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said in an almost cheerful tone

"Well someone seems to have put a smile on your face today" said Eve with a grin

"Yes" replied M "And that someone is definitely NOT one James Bond." she said as she suddenly appeared to snap back into reality "Where is he anyway?"

"All due respect Ma'am, you told him not to show his face until you had calmed down or Hell froze over, whichever happened first" replied Eve with a slight giggle

"Oh, did I?" said M with a puzzled look

"Can I get you anything before I leave for the day?"

"Yes, as a matter fact you can. Would you clear my schedule the end of next week, something has come up"

"Is everything alright?" "Oh it's fine. I just decided that I might actually like to be ON someone's arm rather than under it" she replied mysteriously

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2 chapter 2

**Finally found a way around my posting trouble. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Her bags were packed and waiting by the front door as she paced around the flat, making sure she had remembered everything that needed doing before she left. M, deep down really loved surprises, or rather, she loved to be the one doing the surprising, and to be quite honest, and it had been a while since she had had anyone to surprise. Oh, there was always James, but lately, his behavior had not exactly put her in the mood for surprises other than dreaming up new ways to reprimand him, for a job well done no less, a fact that annoyed her to no end. As she stood in her foyer, her phone began to ring its amusing little tone that Q had programmed to let her know that her secretary was calling.

"Yes Eve, how can I help you?" she said as she peered out the small window to see if her driver had arrived

"M, I just wanted to let you know that Ross is on his way and should arrive shortly, and the jet is fueled and ready to leave as soon as you arrive, Oh and there is one more thing. James called. I didn't know what to tell him so I told him you would return his call," she said cautiously

"Well why the devil didn't you just tell him I was called away for a meeting?"

"Because he would have pressed me for details, and well...I just thought if you told him, he would let the matter drop," she replied

"Fine, I'll call him, anything else?"

"No, just...Have a good time, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," replied Eve Mischievously

"I guess that leaves the entire trip wide open then doesn't it," she said with a smirk

"Very funny M" replied Eve, slightly disgruntled by her boss' comment

"Quite right Eve. I shouldn't make fun of you, it's just that you have a knack for getting into trouble at the most inopportune moments," she said with a laugh as she glanced out the window and saw that her driver had arrived "Right then, Ross is here. I will call 007 on my way to the airport and give him strict orders to leave you in peace while I am gone," she said as she opened the door so that Ross could take her bags to the car.

"Goodbye M, have a good trip, and say hello to Agent Ward for me"

M hung up the phone, grabbed her coat and bag, scanned the sitting room and foyer for any last minute items she may have forgotten to pack, then headed out the door and climbed into the back seat. Traffic was horrendous on the way to the airport and the journey took twice as long as it should have, much to M's annoyance. While they sat in traffic, M took out her phone and dialed James.

"007. You needn't bother coming to my office for your debriefing or should I say dressing down, as I have been called away on a last minute business trip. I shall return late next. If I were you I would pray that by the time I return, I will have had a change of heart where you are concerned," she said sternly

"Where are you off to this time?" asked James curiously

"That is none of your concern," she snapped. "Just promise me that in my absence, you will do your best to keep out of trouble."

"But of course." he replied smugly "How can I contact you...should the need arise?' he asked

"You may and I will only say this once so please pay attention. You may contact Tanner, but only in the case of an emergency, meaning your arse had better be on fire. I DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT want you pestering my office staff while I am away, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Ma'am" he replied

"Right then. See you in a week 007" she said as she ended the call

Once she had boarded the jet and settled into her seat, M took out her I pad and dialed Jack. Due to the time difference, it was only 5:30 am, so, Jack was less than amused to find that he had a face time call, but he answered it anyway.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he said in a rather grumpy tone as he tried to focus on the little screen

"Good Morning Jack" said M in an almost cheery tone

"M Darlin, sorry for the attitude, I didn't realize it was you" he replied apologetically

"I thought that was the point of Face time, so that you could see who you were speaking to?"

"Well, it only works when both participants are fully awake at the time" he said with a laugh "But If I had to be drug out of a nice peaceful sleep, at least it was by the most beautiful woman on the planet" he said with a grin

"Flattery will get you nowhere" she replied smugly

"It was worth a try" he said shrugging his shoulders "Where are you? You look like you're on a plane?"

"As a matter of fact I am, Last minute business trip"

She was not exactly lying. In order to justify the use of the office Jet, M had scheduled a routine meeting with the American division of MI6. The last thing she needed was Mallory or the PM giving her a bloody lecture on using government resources for personal use.

"Any place fun?" he asked, knowing full well that a business trip for M would consist of hours of boring meetings with people who had the personalities of dryer lint.

"Not really" she said, giving him the general impression that she was not about to reveal any further details.

"So I guess this means that you will be incommunicado for the next few days?"

"Oh I'm sure that we can find a way to communicate with each other" she replied with a laugh, "So what are you up to today anyway?" she asked

"As luck would have it, I have the next 2 days off. I would try to sneak over to see you, but since you won't be there, there is really no point now is there?"

"That's my Jack...always pointing out the obvious" she said, as she appeared to look away from the camera and nod "Look Jack. Sorry to cut this short, but the pilot is ready to leave. I will be in touch" she said blowing him a kiss "Do try to stay out of trouble won't you?"

"I suppose, If I have to" he said with a pout

"Good! I don't want to even ponder how to get you out of the brig," she said with a laugh

"I love you M"

"I love you too Jack" she replied as she disconnected the chat, checked her seatbelt and leaned back into her seat, with a silly grin across her face.

The flight to Washington DC was relatively uneventful. Upon arrival, M was greeted by Mr. Chandler, head of the American branch. After reassuring him several times that her visit was just a formality, M was assigned a driver and was ready to commence with her surprise. It was a nice sunny day, and the drive was pleasant enough, but the closer she got to the destination, the more anxious M was becoming. "Maybe this was not such a good Idea?" she thought to herself as the car pulled up in front of a small white house.

"We're here Ma'am," said her driver as he turned and glanced back at her. The expression on M's face caught his attention and caused him to become concerned "Are you alright Ma'am?" he asked

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" she said nervously

"Sorry Ma'am, it's just that you looked...well...nervous" replied her driver "Do you want me to accompany you to the door?" he asked

"Certainly not!' she snapped, "I'm a grown woman. I think I can manage to ring a door bell"

"Yes Ma'am"

M sat in silence for a few more minutes, which made her driver particularly suspicious.

"I could drive around the block if you like, and give you a little more time," he said, attempting to be helpful

"When I want you advice, I shall ask for it!" she said as she opened the door and exited the car. She stood there, rooted to the ground for a moment before she finally managed to take a step toward the door.

"Do you want me to wait?" asked her driver

"No, thank you. I'll be fine," she said confidently as she slowly headed toward the door.

As she was about to knock, M could hear singing, at least that's what she thought it was. It was off key and loud, but she thought she recognized some of the lyrics to the old song Dream a Little Dream. Once the noise ceased she raised her hand and knocked, and after a moment of no response, she knocked again a bit harder.

"Yeah...yeah...keep your shorts on...I'm coming" she heard

As she heard the door unlock, M took a step back and held her breath.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3 chapter 3

**Next chapter, as promised. I just couldn't leave you with a cliffhanger haha**

Jack ambled to the door, dressed in shorts and a tee shirt.

"Alright, hold your horses, I'm coming," he shouted in a rather grumpy tone

None too pleased to be interrupted on his day off, Jack angrily opened the door.

"WHAT?...oh shit...M" he said, almost in a state of shock

"Hello Jack..." she said as she stared at him uneasily "Not exactly the response I was expecting,"

"I...I... I wasn't expecting you," he said as he glanced back suspiciously into his sitting room

"Have I come at a bad time?" she asked as she attempted to look past him to see what or who he was looking at

Jack let go of the door handle and pulled M into a tight embrace

"No" he said with a wide grin as he kissed her deeply and pulled her inside "It's just that if I had known you were coming I would have straightened up the place" he finished as he came up for air

M wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and snuggled against him, with her head against his chest as she looked around the rather disheveled sitting room. There was a jacket or two thrown across the back of a chair, newspapers strewn across the sofa, a plate of half-eaten pizza and a half a dozen beer bottles adorning what one could only assume was a coffee table.

"Maids day off I take it" she said with a laugh

"I didn't see much point in cleaning since I wasn't expecting company" he said sheepishly "Aren't you supposed to be on a business trip?" he asked suspiciously

"I am" she replied with a grin "But the meeting is not until Monday" she smirked

"That's four and a half days away" he said as kissed her forehead and began to work his way down the side of her face to her neck

"Yes..." she said as she tilted her head to give him better access "I am aware of that"

"Whatever will we do until then?" he asked playfully as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss

M wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss, pulling away only when the need for air became claimed her.

"We could start with tidying up your flat," she said breathlessly

"You flew across an entire ocean and all you can think of is housekeeping," he said as he stared at her in disbelief

"Well..." she said as she looked around the room

"Alright I see your point." he said as he kissed her forehead and released her "But you sit and I clean...understood," he said as he cleared a spot on the sofa for her and began to pick up a few things.

"I could dust for you?"

"Dust? I like to think of dust as a protective covering for the furniture" he said with a grin

"Typical male thinking" she replied with a laugh

"No...Typical male thinking would be to scoop you up and head straight to the bedroom"

"So what is stopping you?" she asked curiously

"Well, as luck would have it,... the sheets are in the wash" he replied, with a hint of embarrassment and frustration

"It would appear that our bad timing extends to both continents," she giggled as she folded the newspapers and stacked them neatly on the end of the sofa

"True, but on the upside...there is no way that the boy wonder will be busting in and surprising us here in the states" he said as he sat down beside her, put his arm around her and leaned back against the sofa cushions, placing a kiss to the tip of her nose as he propped his feet up on the coffee table "What did you finally end up doing with him anyway?" he asked as she snuggled closer.

"I gave him a week's reprieve. I told him that I would deal with him after my "business" trip, and that he should pray that I am in a forgiving mood when I get back" she said thru a yawn. "What time is it?" she asked quietly as she closed her eyes

"It's about 5:00 p.m. why?"

"It's just that I keep forgetting how draining it is to "chase the sun" so to speak. At home it's 10:00 p.m. which isn't late by my standards, but..."

"Why don't you just curl up here and take a short nap?" he said quietly as he stood up and repositioned her on the sofa with a pillow under her head and covered her with an afghan before sitting down beside her "When you wake up, I'll have the sheets on the bed and you can move in there where I know you will be more comfortable" he said with a wink

"Jack!" she said suddenly as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close, burying her face in his shoulder

Jack wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly

"Yes M, what is it?"

"You're not angry that I came are you?" she asked in a worried tone

"M, what on earth would make you think I would be angry? I Love you, and I'll take whatever time I can get with you...planned or unplanned" he said as he cupped her cheek and kissed her gently

"Do you suppose that we could dispense with the formal title while I'm here?"

"If it's what you want, but are you sure?" he asked cautiously as he pulled back to look her in the eye "You won't change your mind and have me shot the first time I say it out loud will you?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes suspiciously

"I would like to just be Olivia for a little while, as long as we are here at the house and it's just us. That being said, when we are out in public, it's back to M...Deal?"

"You can be Rumpelstiltskin for all I care," he said as he leaned down and kissed her soundly "You get some rest. I'll try to be as quiet as I can while I finish tidying up around here and once you've rested I'll take you out to dinner" he said as he laid her back down, and pulled the blanket up around her.

M was asleep, with a smile on her face before her head ever touched the pillow. Jack did his best not to make too much noise as he finished his housework. He was just finishing the last of the dishes when he felt two arms come around his waist.

"Hey...I thought you were asleep," he said as he turned to look at her

"It turns out that all I needed was a cat nap" she said playfully "Do you want some help with the dishes?"

Jack stepped aside so that Olivia could reach the sink. While she finished rinsing the last of the dishes, Jack stood behind her and brought his arms around her as he began to plant delicate kisses along her neck while his hands began to wander up to unbutton her blouse.

"You know," she said breathlessly as she leaned back against him "If you keep doing that, we will never get the dishes done"

"To hell with the dishes" he said as he took the dish she was holding and flopped it back into the sink and turned her around, capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

Olivia smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"I could have sworn that we had the discussion about how the kitchen is not the best place for this," she said with a giggle "Or does that only apply to my kitchen?"

"Call it a senior moment," he said with a laugh as he held her close "Not to change the subject, but are you hungry?" he asked as he let himself enjoy the closeness

"Not especially, however, there is one thing we need to do" she said pulling back to look up at him

"And what is that?" he replied as he rested his forehead against hers

"Luggage"

"What?"

"My luggage. We need to go and retrieve it from the field office"

"Well why the hell is it there? Why didn't you just bring it with you?"

"Because I wasn't sure what your reaction was going to be when you opened the door," she replied with a nervous look

"What? You seriously thought I would turn you away?"

"I've never done this before, and I just wasn't sure how you would react to me showing up unannounced..."

Jack began to laugh as he loosened his hold slightly and nuzzled his nose against hers

"Darlin, you can show up unannounced anytime you want," he said with a grin "Come on. Let's go get your luggage. On the way back we'll pick up something for dinner, and if you are very good I have a surprise for you," he said mysteriously

"Oh I do love surprises" she squealed

"Really? I got the distinct impression you were not all that fond of them?"

"That's only when it's James doing the surprising. His are usually more of a headache than a surprise, and they are usually expensive and entail a lot of explaining to the PM." she said as she reluctantly released him and started toward the door "But, since as you said, there is little chance of him showing up, then I am perfectly fine with surprises"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4Chapter 4

**I thought I had better post this before my week gets any crazier.**

"Good God woman, I thought you said you were only going to be here for a week!" said Jack, slightly out of breath, as he put the third, rather large suitcase into the car

"Do stop moaning Jack" she said with a smile "If you had been a little more forthcoming with the details of the "Dog and Pony show" as you call it, I would have known how to pack"

"All you had to do was ask," he said as he flopped into the driver's seat and glared at her

"What? And spoil the surprise?"

"Point taken" he said as he leaned over and kissed her "And what a lovely surprise it was" he said with a wink

After a stop at Jack's favorite steak house for dinner, they went for a short drive around town and then headed back to Jacks. Once the cases had been deposited in the bedroom, Jack came out and Joined M on the sofa.

"Now that we are in for the evening, I believe you said you had a surprise for me," she said with a slight giggle

"That was before I had to tote all that luggage," he said as he let out a long sigh

"All that luggage? Who do you think packed it and carried it down a flight of stairs? Tinkerbelle" she replied slapping his arm playfully

She was about to pull her hand back when Jack reached out and gently took her wrist, turning it over and placing a soft kiss to the palm of her hand. Olivia allowed him to pull her gently onto his lap as he began to place a trail of delicate kisses along her collarbone and up her neck, stopping just long enough to inhale her perfume, before continuing upward until he captured her lips. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, while Jack wrapped one arm around her waist and the other arm went under her knees. Before she knew what was happening, Jack stood up, cradling her in his arms as he slowly walked toward the bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

Olivia pulled back slightly as they approached the door, and then rested her head on his shoulder as he maneuvered them thru the doorway.

"Now this is a nice surprise," she said softly

"Oh this wasn't the surprise," he said as he gently place her on the bed and climbed in beside her

"No?"

"The surprise was that while you were sleeping, I finished making the bed so that we could cuddle on fresh, clean sheets" he replied with a grin as he leaned down and kissed her again.

Jack let his hands wander to the buttons on her blouse while he continued to kiss her, but as hard as she tried, Olivia was having a difficult time keeping her eyes open, and several times, she had to conceal a yawn.

"Am I boring you?" he asked as he lifted his head and looked at her

"No, of course not" she said, blushing slightly from embarrassment "It isn't you, honestly"

"Then what is it?" he asked as he peppered her face with soft kisses

"Jack" she said in between kisses "Would you do something for me?"

"Your wish is my command," he said as he rolled over on his side and pulled her to him

"Would it be possible for you to just hold me?"

"If that's what you really want," he said sounding a bit disappointed

"It's not that I don't want to do this, but it has been an incredibly long day and I for one would prefer to at least be awake to enjoy this," she said with a weak smile

"I'm sorry Darlin. I guess I kind of forgot how late it is for you," he said as he sat up and swung his feet off the side of the bed

"Where are you going?" she asked, afraid that she had offended him

"To change for bed, and get you your night dress. You definitely won't get a good night's sleep in that" he said motioning to her suit as he got up and opened her suitcase "This alright?" he asked holding up her slip

"Oh let me," she said with a giggle as she got up and joined him. After a second of pawing thru the case, she managed to produce a rather plain, white cotton nightdress.

Jack wrinkled up his nose as soon as he saw the garment

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing. I just think I would prefer the other one," he said in a pouty tone

"What's wrong with this one?"

"It's just that it's so ...boring" he replied "But if you insist on wearing a Polly Practical night dress, then the least I can do is follow suit and be the boy in the stripped pajamas"

"Oh just go get changed and meet me back in bed for some good old fashioned cuddling" she said flatly.

Jack grabbed his pajamas and headed to the bathroom, as M quickly changed into her nightdress.

"Polly Practical my foot. I'll show you, and just who is Polly Practical anyway," she muttered as she got back into bed.

The clock read 11:00 pm when Jack returned to the bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the bed and just gazed at Olivia as a smile crept across his face. "She must have been asleep before her head ever reached the pillow" he thought to himself as he quietly climbed in beside her, pulled the blankets up around them, and held her close as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was 3:00 am when Jack heard the first noise. "Must be the neighbor's cat," he thought as he tightened his grip around Olivia. Then he heard the second noise, "definitely NOT the cat," he said under his breath as he eased himself out of bed and reached into his nightstand for his gun. He crept slowly toward the door, hearing a series of thumps, groans and then what sounded like the refrigerator door opening and closing. As he crept down the hall with his gun drawn, he could have sworn he heard a beer bottle being opened in the kitchen. "Who the hell breaks into a house for a midnight snack?" he thought as he came closer to the kitchen. As he neared the doorway, he could see the reflection of someone rummaging thru his refrigerator in the mirror that hung strategically in his hallway. Jack paused, took a breath, and then stepped into the doorway with his gun drawn, only to be staring down the barrel of a Walther PPK.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FRICKING KIDDING ME!" shouted Jack as he lowered his weapon and glared at the intruder

"Hello Jack, Nice to see you too. You know you really should invest in a better security system," replied James as he took a bite of the sandwich he was holding

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Jack sounding rather annoyed

"Enjoying my last few days of freedom before M comes back from her business trip" he replied as he put the sandwich down and holstered his gun

"I see, so since the boss is away you thought you would come and pester me?" he growled

"I thought you might be lonely" he quipped

"Why would you think for a second that I would be lonely?"

"What with M away on business, caught up in meetings all...day" James began to say before he stopped and sniffed and his nose caught an all too familiar scent "She's here isn't she?" said James with a sly grin

"She who?' replied Jack coyly

"Don't play stupid with me Jack...She's here or at least she's been here hasn't she?"

"What makes you think that she's here?"

"I would know that scent anywhere," replied James

At first, Olivia thought she was dreaming, until she heard Jack shouting and then she heard the unmistakable voice of James. She climbed out of bed wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and headed down the hall to see what all the fuss was about. She stopped in the hall and as she listened to the conversation, she was not sure whether to be amused or furious.

"She's supposed to be away on an official business trip, or at least that is what she told her office, and me for that matter" said James, still grinning from ear to ear

"She IS away on official business!" said Olivia sharply as she stepped out from behind Jack, dressed in her nightdress and wrapped in a blanket

"And just HOW, if I may ask, is sleeping with Jack considered "Official" business?" he asked with a smirk

"Not that it is ANY of your business, but I have a meeting with the American branch office on Monday..."

"And you just thought you would come a few days early to..."

"I would tread very lightly if I were you 007" she warned

"Who would have ever thought that the Evil Queen of Numbers would bend the rules to suit her own needs?" he said with a laugh

"That's the pot calling the kettle black wouldn't you say" she retorted as she started to take a step forward, before Jack put his arm around her to hold her in place

"Now now children" he said, attempting to diffuse the situation "Let's just simmer down here"

"Why are you here James?" she said, in a slightly calmer tone

"You told me to stay out of trouble while you were away, so I thought I would come visit Jack..."

"Why? Because getting into trouble is so much more fun when you have an accomplice "she snapped

"Now hold on here" said Jack defensively "Let's not forget that I am just an innocent bystander here"

"I'm sorry darling," she said as she snuggled against him

"I'm not interrupting anything here am I?" asked James

"Now that you mention it..." started Jack before Olivia elbowed him hard in the ribs "Ouch!"

"Where were you planning to stay?' asked Olivia with a slight edge

"The spare bedroo...Holiday Inn" said James

"Good choice" she snapped, "Now if you will excuse me, I am going back to bed," she said as she turned and padded back to the bedroom shut the door

"I guess I should be going," said James as he headed toward the door

"Wait" said Jack as he followed after him "She's gonna kill me for this, but you can stay on the sofa for the rest of the night" said Jack as he threw a pillow at him

"Thanks Jack, and don't worry, her bark is worse than her bite" replied James with a grin

"Let's just hope you're right," said Jack as he headed back to the bedroom

James flopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV while Jack walked down the hall to the closed bedroom door. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly as he opened the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"You let him stay didn't you," she said quietly

"It's 3:00 am, what did you want me to do?"

"It's just as well. If he's here, he can't possibly get into any trouble that I have to explain later," she replied

"Do you two have some sort of psychic bond that I don't know about?" he asked as he climbed back into bed

"No, he just has a talent for making my life incredibly difficult" she said as she snuggled against him

"Well you trained him," replied Jack with laugh

"Perhaps we would have better luck having time alone if we told him where we were going, and then went somewhere else" she said thru a yawn

"Yeah, like that would work." replied Jack as he lightly kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5 Chapter 5

**Finally, a chance to update :) hope you like it and hope it was worth the wait, now on to the next story for updating**

Olivia shifted uncomfortably against Jack as she stared at the alarm clock. "Christ, its only 6:45 am" she thought to herself. With James showing up unexpectedly, or rather, expected considering his track record, and Jack's snoring, she found it almost impossible to fall back to sleep. As the minutes ticked away, she finally decided enough was enough. Had they been alone, she would have found a unique way to wake Jack so that they could continue their activities, that due to lack of sleep on her part, had been postponed from the night before, however she was not in the habit of having an audience, much less one of her agents listening in to the activities her bedroom, so she carefully untangled herself from Jack, grabbed his dressing gown from the hook on the door and headed toward the sofa.

James lay half on, half off the sofa with his head dangling off the side, snoring like there was no tomorrow, while the TV watched him sleep. "He is rather cute when he is asleep" thought M as she kicked the end of the sofa causing him to jump.

"M! What's wrong?" asked a rather sleepy, yet startled James

"I want to know what you are really doing here!" she demanded as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face

"I told you, I just came to see Jack," he replied as he sat up, rubbing his eyes

"Really? Of all the places on the planet, you chose to come here, at this very moment, just to say hello?"

"At least I spent my own money and flew commercial instead of commandeering the company jet," he said with a weak grin

"Do not start with me 007," she said with an edge in her voice

"Look, how was I to know you were here? You told me you had been called away on business, How in the hell was I to know that Jack was the "Business"?" he said defensively

"You always seem to know everything about my life, I just assumed you charmed the information out of Moneypenny or Tanner, or that you had Q turn on that infernal tracker again," she said

"As entertaining as that thought is, I honestly, did not purposely follow you this time" he said tersely, but quietly so as not to wake Jack "And although the thought did cross my mind that you might come here, I also know that you are not prone to act impulsively, I did take a peek at your appointment book, and since you had not scheduled any personal time, I stupidly assumed that you really had been called away on business at the last minute. The fact that we are both here at the same time is merely a coincidence!"

"Forgive me James, but with you things are rarely a coincidence" she said in a much calmer tone as she sat in the chair opposite him "That being said, now that you know that I am here, I would appreciate it if you could spend the remainder of your fleeting free time, somewhere else" she said giving him one of her trademark death glares

"All due respect M, but I can't do that" he said sounding almost chipper

"What the hell do you mean you CAN'T do that? 007, that was an order not a suggestion" she said angrily

"Ordinarily, I would do as you wish Ma'am, however, I have recently discovered that the HEAD of MI6 is traipsing around the United States without a proper security detail, and it would be irresponsible of me to leave her defenseless and unprotected in a foreign country" he said with a smirk "How would you suggest we explain it to the PM, should something happen to you?" he said sarcastically just to needle her a little more

"You really are an ass," she said sharply

"The way I see it, you have two options. You can let me stay and do my job, which by the way entails protecting you, or you can call the American branch office and have a security detail assigned to you for the remainder of your trip. If I were you, I would choose your first option and let me stay. If you let the branch issue you a security detail, they may not be as forgiving or discreet about some of your more "questionable" behavior" he replied with a grin

M sat in her chair scowling at him as Jack walked up behind her, startling her as he sat on the arm of the chair

"He's right you know," said Jack a he leaned down and kissed her forehead

"I KNOW IT!" she said loudly and angrily as she settled back in her chair with something that slightly resembled a pout on her face

"Cheer up Darlin, it could be worse" said Jack with a grin as he patted her hand

"Oh really? I came here to spend a nice, quiet weekend alone with you and instead I find myself spending the weekend with you and your favorite playmate," she snapped as she stood up "Well done 007!"

"Hey" said Jack as he put his arms around her and pulled her close as he whispered in her ear "You are my new favorite playmate and don't you forget it"

"You hold on to that thought when we are in bed and he is on the sofa, listening to every word you say, and everything you do," she said as she pulled back with a look of disappointment

The realization that they were no longer alone suddenly hit Jack as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"There has to some sort of compromise here," he said as he glared at James

"Why don't you two go get dressed and we'll think of something over breakfast," replied James as he rubbed the back of his neck

Jack reluctantly released M and led her back to the bedroom so they could change. M sat on the edge of the bed with a look of disappointment that nearly broke his heart.

"Olivia, don't worry. We will sort this all out at breakfast," he said as he down and put his arm around her

"Oh Jack" she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder "The only way this is ever going to work is if we both retire and hide on an island in the Arctic Circle"

"Why the Arctic Circle?"

"Because James hates to be cold" she sniffed "But I don't think even that would work"

"And why is that?" he asked as he kissed her temple

"Because I don't particularly like to be cold either" she replied with a weak laugh

"It may not be so bad. James knows that as long as you are with me, I will not let anything happen to you, so maybe he will give us a little space?"

"Maybe" she said as she got up to finish dressing

"What is really bothering you?" he asked

"It's just that I was beginning to enjoy being just Olivia and Jack, and now with James around we have to go back to being M and Jack, not very romantic is it?"

"Well, not when you say it like that" he said as he rose and helped her on with her jacket before escorting her back to the sitting room.

James was sitting on the sofa flipping thru the channels on the TV as Jack and M reappeared

"Ready to go?" he asked as he switched off the TV

"Go where?" asked Jack

"I thought we might try out that little diner I passed last night. I got the distinct impression that neither one of you are in the mood to cook, and you really don't want me to cook…unless you are fond of under cooked eggs and burnt toast" he said

"Fine" replied M as she headed out the door

"Listen you" said Jack as he grabbed James' arm "You had better come up with a plan that puts a smile back on that beautiful face, or…"

"Relax Jack" said James with a wink "I think I've come up with something that even SHE will approve of this time"

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6 chapter 6

**For Detectivecaz , Saye0036, Fairytales, Thanks for the support, Oh and Saye0036 be prepared for a upcoming plot twist in a future chapter just for you :0, **

M sat in the back seat staring vacantly out the window as Jack and James chattered away in the front seat like a couple of giddy schoolgirls. As they reached the diner M let out a deep sigh. As she got out of the car. James held the door while Jack escorted her inside and they were immediately greeted by an attractive young woman named Annie.

"How many?" she asked in a cheerful tone

"Three" replied James

"Right this way" she said as she led them to a corner booth

"I hope this is ok" she said as she looked at James

"It's fine"

The three of them took their seats and Annie disappeared, returning with three glasses of water and three menus

"Thank you Annie" said James

"Forgive me for asking, but are you English?"

"Yes…Why?"

"I just love your accent" she said with a giggle as she turned and left them

Jack just shook his head and grinned while M perused her menu with a scowl on her face

"Are there any women on the planet that are impervious to your charms" asked Jack with a laugh. "Alright, you said you had a plan" said Jack as he reached over and took M's hand in his "So what is it?"

"On the way to your house I saw a sign for a place that has cabins, by a lake"

"Yeah, I know the place"

"What if we got two cabins, side by side? I could keep an eye on M and you two could have your privacy to do whatever it is that people your age do" he said with a smirk

"Watch it James, you are about to cross a line from which there will be no return" replied M coolly

"All I'm saying is that I will be able to protect you, but I won't have to hear you"

"You're digging yourself in deeper and deeper" said Jack with a grin

"Look, it's either that or we check into a hotel with adjoining rooms. I just thought this would provide a little more ambiance" he said, looking at M for some sort of reaction

"Let's say I approve of this so called plan. Do you intend to skulk about, peaking in the windows and bursting in if you hear a noise, or do you plan to keep to yourself unless we call for you?" she asked bluntly

"I trust Jack to protect you. I will only check in as needed" he replied

M pondered the idea for a few moments before glancing at Jack "Anything is better than having him on the sofa" she said as a small smile crept across her lips

"Good. I'll go make the necessary arrangements" said James as he rose and left the table

"You know, for all his faults, he is a good boy" said Jack as he leaned over and kissed M on the cheek

"We'll see, and do stop calling him a boy" replied M as she took a drink of her water

Annie made her way back to the table to take their order

"Are we ready to order?" she asked "Or shall I wait for your son to return?"

M nearly spit her water across the table and stared at the young woman with a look of both amusement and irritation, while Jack began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Annie

"Not at all honey" replied Jack, once he had regained his composure "Not at all"

It was about this time that James returned to see Jack giggling and M glaring at Jack with a disgusted look on her face, while Annie stood looking rather embarrassed

"So what did I miss?" he asked innocently

"Oh nothing much, Your Mother nearly did an impersonation of one of those fancy fountains you find in a garden is all" he said through a giggle

"My Moth...Oh yes of course my Mother" he said as he slowly sat down and looked at Annie "Parents. You just can't leave them alone for a second" he replied with a grin

Annie smiled back and relaxed a bit as she took their order, then disappeared again.

"My Mother?" said James as he stared at M with a puzzled look

"Well you have to admit, it is a pretty good cover" replied Jack

"And just why do we need a cover?"

"Because it's easier than explaining that you are babysitting your boss" snapped Jack

Annie returned a few minutes later with their breakfast as James was explaining the little resort type place he had booked them in for the next few days.

"You're going to love it, I made sure that the cabins have a nice view of the lake and it is fairly secluded so you won't be bothered by anyone" said James proudly

"Sorry for eavesdropping" said Annie "But by any chance are you talking about Pleasant View Resort?" she asked

"Yes…as a matter of fact I am…Why?" asked James curiously

"It's a nice place, lots of things to do there." She said with a grin "I know because my parents happen to own it"

"Really" said Jack

"Yeah. It's pretty quiet around the cabins, but there is a nice restaurant and Bar. My shift here ends at 3:00 pm. If you would like, I could come find you and show you around" she said, blushing a bit as she looked at James

"I don't really think that it's…"James started to say before Jack interrupted

"That's a great idea Honey" said Jack "Traveling with parents can be so boring sometimes, It would be nice to have something or someone to help break up the monotony"

"Yes, I think it's a splendid idea" said M with a wide grin

James quickly glanced at Jack and M like they had suddenly lost their minds and then turned to see Annie smiling back at him apprehensively

"It's ok if you would rather not, I understand" she said quietly as she turned to leave with an almost hurt expression on her face.

James reached out and caught her wrist, causing her to turn back to face him.

"How about I meet you at 4:00 pm in the bar?" he said with a smile

"I'll see you then" she replied as she left

Jack and M did their very best to contain themselves, while James sneered at them from across the table.

"Anyone care to tell me just what the hell that was all about?" he said under his breath

"I just thought it would be a nice idea for you to have something to do while we are there, because I'll be damned if you're going to sit in "Our" living room the entire time" he said as he winked at M

"M?"

"I agree with…your "father" she said with a smirk "You really should be around people your own age for a change, and she seems like a very nice girl…"

"What am I going to do with you two?" he said as he shook his head in disbelief

"As little as humanly possible" quipped Jack as he leaned over and gave M a not so quick kiss

"Alright you two. Enough of the PDA's for now. I would appreciate it if you would act your age when you are out in public"

"What's the matter James? Are we embarrassing you?' asked Jack with a smirk

"Just eat your breakfast. We need to go pack" replied James in a rather grumpy tone

"Don't sulk James, it doesn't suit you" warned M

"I cannot believe that you actually fixed me up with a blind date"

'She is my insurance" replied M smugly

"You're insurance for what?"

"That you will do what you said and stay away, unless you are needed"

James gulped down the rest of his coffee and rose to go and pay the bill

"I'll meet you at the car" he grumbled as he headed toward the cash register.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7 Chapter 7

**Sorry this too so long...Hopefully, the next one won't take as long**

Jack and M had silly grins plastered across their faces all the way back to Jacks house while James sat stone faced, clenching his teeth.

"We had better hurry and pack M," said Jack with a grin "We wouldn't want Prince Charming to keep his date waiting"

M laughed a little until she saw the expression on James face. She was not sure if he was angry, hurt, or mortified, either way his silence spoke volumes. She hurried in and packed her belongings while Jack threw a few things in a duffel bag and the two of them headed back out to the living room.

"All set" proclaimed Jack

"Are you sure you've got everything? I wouldn't want you to forget your fake snot or your Whoopee coushin," he said sarcastically

"James, you of all people should know that I save those until AT LEAST the second date," replied Jack with a chuckle

"Alright boys" warned M as she glanced around to make sure she had everything "That's enough, I think we should get going so that we have a chance to settle in before we go to meet Annie"

"What do you mean WE?" asked Jack

"Well, we did set him up with a complete stranger. I think it would be nice if we at least get to know her a little" replied M with a slight hint of concern in her voice

"Aren't you taking this Mother thing a little too serious" said Jack as he put his arm around her "James is a big boy, Hell, you send him out all the time on "Blind Dates" what makes this one any different?"

"It isn't different!" she snapped defensively, "I just thought if we are to make this believable, we should at least make a nuisance of ourselves and have dinner with them" she said quietly

"I don't believe that will be necessary" snapped James as he picked up her luggage and headed toward the car

"Hey, Son...you forgot one" yelled Jack

"No, I got Mum's...YOU can get you own" he yelled back

"Ouch!" said M "Maybe we had better not needle him too much. He has an entire arsenal of retaliation maneuvers at his disposal"

"Yeah, most of them learned from you" he said as he pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended?"

"Flattered...definitely flattered" said Jack as he guided her back out to the car.

The ride to the resort was pleasant, but quiet. James and M appeared to be lost in their own thoughts while Jack chattered away, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being completely ignored.

Once they had checked in and been given their keys, the trio headed toward their cabins. Jack and M had what looked like a tiny two bedroom, log cabin facing the lake. It had a small kitchenette, a bathroom that could be accessed from either bedroom, a cozy sitting room with a large bay window, and a nice covered porch complete with a hanging porch swing.

James' cabin, which was located right next door, was identical, the only difference being that because the cabins were situated on a curve, it was difficult to see the front of the first cabin from his porch.

As Jack and M unpacked, James was busy doing his usual security check. Although He was positive that M would be completely safe, he was not leaving anything to chance. He checked every point of entry, every window and door lock and made a mental note of how long it would take him to get from his door to theirs.

"James! What on earth are you doing?" asked M as she found him attempting to crawl thru the bathroom window

"Just making sure that no one can get in thru the window," he replied innocently

"Well, unless it is a midget with a step ladder, or a winged monkey I think we are safe" she said as she pushed him back thru the opening and shut and locked the window

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Jack as he leaned against the door to the bathroom

"What he does best" she replied "Being paranoid. I can't say as I blame him, after all, that IS what I pay him to do," she said with a smile as she leaned up and gave him a kiss before continuing thru to the sitting room.

"Jack, James it's nearly 4:00" she yelled as she picked up her bag and her jacket "We had better get going, it's a long walk"

"Do we really have to go with him?" asked Jack as he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist while he leaned down and began nuzzling her neck

"Yes" she said slowly and seductively as she turned in his arms to face him "But IF you are a very good boy, there just might be a reward in it for you later"

"I can do that," replied Jack as he leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss "I can definitely do that"

James walked in the room and shook his head as he quickly turned around.

"Does it ever occur to the two of you to lock a bloody door?" he asked

"Well now, if a certain someone would stop walking in on us unannounced, we wouldn't need to lock the door would we?" grumbled Jack as he kept his arm around M and escorted her out the door, leaving James standing in the sitting room with a stunned expression on his face.

"Jack, that really wasn't necessary" said M in a slightly irritated tone

"Look, I didn't ask him to come here..."

"You didn't exactly ask me to come here either" she interrupted

"That is entirely different!" he snapped

"No it isn't. If it had been James who showed up on your doorstep, the two of you would be out painting the town red, and had I shown up later, you would have rearranged your plans a bit, so I fail to see the difference"

"The difference, darling, is that I am not constantly angling to get HIM into bed" replied Jack "It's as if we are in some sort of weird competition"

"So I am nothing more than a conquest? The prize at the end of the game?" she asked as she stopped and glared at him

"That came out wrong..."

"You don't say, care to try again?" she said coolly

"All I'm saying is that we always seem to have issues and more often than not, he is the biggest issue"

James locked the door the cabin and headed out to catch up to Jack and M. He could tell from a distance that they were in the middle of a rather heated discussion just by the way M was standing with her arms crossed and her feet planted. He could also see that she had on her "I'm about to let you have it with both barrels" face and decided to pick up the pace and intervene before she really let him have it. Having been on the receiving end of many of those types of conversations, James felt slightly sorry for Jack as he had no idea what he was about to get himself into.

"Is there a problem?" asked James as he approached them cautiously

"No!" snapped M as she turned her head to the side and looked away, which was her customary look to signal that the matter was no longer up for discussion

"Then shall we?" said James as he motioned toward the restaurant.

The rest of the walk was completed in total silence with Jack on one side with his hands in his pockets and M on the other with her arms crossed. "Well this ought to be a lot of fun" thought James. As they approached the entrance, James stopped them.

"Now look you two. You got me into this, so the least you can do is stop acting like children and act like the professional adults I know you are, is that clear?" he said sternly "Whatever is going on between the two of you can be sorted out later alright?"

Jack was somewhat irritated at being treated like a child, but in the interest of not making a scene agreed, as did M.

"Good, now that we have that settled, Let's just hope that Annie has gone off the idea of showing us around so that we can all just go back to the cabins." said James under his breath as he opened the door

The restaurant itself was quite and cozy with an entire wall of windows that looked out over the lake. Near the back was a door that led into the bar, which also had a wall of windows and a large screen television, hanging in one of the corners with the channel tuned to one of the local sports events. James looked around and was almost relieved that he did not see Annie. Given the current moods of both Jack and M, there was no telling what they would do or say, but his relief was short lived when a tall, dark haired young woman approached them.

"You must be the folks that Annie was supposed to meet," she said with a playful smile as she linked her arm with James' "She got tied up at work, couldn't make it, and asked if I would show you around. I'm Holly, Annie's sister," she continued as she looked at James and winked

"Yes...well...Since she has been called away, perhaps we should do this another time, we wouldn't want to be a bother," James said as he tried to untangle himself from her

"Oh it's no bother," she said with a grin as moved to his other side and linked her arm in his and began pulling him toward the window

"Ok, well if you insist," replied James as he looked back at Jack and M helplessly as he was being pulled along.

Unfortunately, the humor of the moment had been lost somewhere between the front door of the cabin and the door to the restaurant as far as M and Jack was concerned. Jack had taken on a rather stoic expression while M had her polite but disinterested expression she generally reserved for when she was forced to spend a great deal of time listening to the bloody boring bureaucratic prigs at Whitehall.

"She seems like a lively girl," quipped Jack with a smirk as he and M followed along behind

"Not at all like her sister," replied M under her breath

Once they had been given a short tour of the grounds, Holly led them back to the restaurant for dinner. Dinner consisted of polite small talk between Jack and M while Holly giggled and shamelessly flirted with James.

"Thank you Holly for giving us such a lovely tour of the grounds. I'm sure that we will be able to find something to occupy ourselves while we are here" said M politely

"Oh the pleasure was all mine Mrs...?"

"M...you may call me M my dear"

"If anyone is interested they have Karaoke in the bar," replied Holly with a grin

"Thank you Holly, but I...we don't sing" said James while once again he attempted to disentangle himself from her

"Oh but you just have to stay" replied Holly with a pout

"Yes...why don't you stay James." said Jack as he rose from the table "Your Mother and I are a bit tired, but that's no reason for you to have to turn in early"

"He's right dear," said M dryly as she picked up her jacket and headed toward the door "we'll see you in the morning"

James let out a long sigh as he watched them walk away. He knew that the last thing they were going to do was turn in early. From the look on their faces, it was going to be a long and very unpleasant evening.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8 Chapter 8

**Here's what you get when I Have A day off :)**

The sun had begun to set and there was a chill in the air. Jack walked silently beside M as they headed back to their cabin. Ever since they had left the restaurant, M seemed to be distracted, ignoring every attempt at a civil conversation.

"Would you like to sit out here for a while?" he asked when they reached the porch

"Fine" she said as she sat on the swing, staring out at the lake

"Not quite the evening you had envisioned was it?" he said quietly

"Hardly" she said with a chuckle "Did you see that woman? She was like a human octopus, with her hands all over poor James"

"Yes, poor James"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked M bluntly

"I think you know exactly what it means," he said as he looked away from her

"Jack..."

"Look M, I love you and I know you love me, it's just that I don't think that you are in love with me, and it's not your fault, I don't even think you realize it, but..."

"But what? What are you trying to say?"

"You and Me, we..."

"Jack. Are you dumping me?" she asked softly

"Kind of hard to dump something that isn't really yours to begin with now isn't it" he replied

"I don't understand?" she said as her eyes began to fill with tears

"I saw how you were tonight, watching him with her, the jealousy in your eyes every time she touched him or giggled at his lame jokes, to be honest, I just don't know how I could have missed it for so long"

"Missed what?"

"Good God woman, do I have to spell it out for you. You're in love, just not with me, You're in love with James" he said as he reached over to caress her cheek "I asked you earlier what makes his "blind date" tonight different, and it suddenly dawned on me that it's the fact that you are usually listening in on his missions, you're there with him even when you are thousands of miles away, protecting him, guiding him, inspiring him...loving him"

"That's...well that's just absurd" she snapped as she got up and went into the cabin, with Jack close behind.

"Call it what you like, but I'll bet you the Crown Jewels that he feels the same way. I see how protective he is of you, always checking up on you, reporting to you even when there isn't anything to report, just to hear your voice, spying on you for no apparent reason...need I go on?"

"Jack" she said with a crack in her voice "I..."

"Shhhh" he said as he pulled her to him and held her close "It's nobody's fault. The heart wants what the heart wants, yours apparently wants James, and to be completely honest, he wants and needs you. You are all he talks about, and having had the honor of getting to know you, I can understand why. You're one hell of a woman M, you just happen to belong to someone else...My best friend"

"Are you asking me to leave?" she asked, as she looked up at him with such sadness in her eyes that it nearly broke his heart

"No" he replied as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips "I'm just asking you to follow your heart"

"I do love you Jack," she said thru a sniffle

"I know," he said as released her, kissing her forehead "But I also know that there is a man out there who has waited a long time for you to tell him how you REALLY feel. Don't make him wait any longer," he said as he turned and headed toward the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

M stood in to doorway, wiping away her tears as she checked her watch. It was just past 9:00 pm and if Holly had her way, James would be out until the wee small hours of the morning, but she suddenly felt extraordinarily uncomfortable in the cabin with Jack given how their conversation had ended. She checked her watch again, 9:02 pm "Damn, is this thing even working?" she muttered to herself as she held it up to her ear, while she looked down the road for any sign of James. She stepped out onto the porch and decided that perhaps a short walk would relieve some of the tension. She turned to go in and tell Jack that she was going out but stopped as she was about to knock on the door. She could not bear the thought of seeing the pain in his eyes, so she simply turned and headed out the door. She managed to get as far as the front of James' cabin before she concluded that a walk was definitely NOT the answer, so she decided to check and see if James had left his door unlocked. Being the good agent that he is, James had in fact locked the door, however, M, being a former agent herself , managed to retain her lock picking skills, and easily opened the door in just a few seconds.

James' cabin looked identical to hers and Jacks, with the exception that unlike them, James had just dropped his bags by the door instead of carrying them thru to the bedroom. She took a seat on the sofa and stared out the window as the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"How could I have let this happen?" she mumbled angrily to herself as she sat in the dark and waited.

It was about 10:15 pm when a noise on the porch startled M. She could hear James telling someone, probably Holly, that he would ask her in but it had been a long day and that he had a headache.

"Now that's a new one," thought M "James Bond, saying no to the company of a beautiful young lady"

Her entire body tensed as she heard him put the key in the lock and open the door. When James shut the door and turned around, he could see the silhouette of someone sitting on his sofa.

"Please don't turn on the light," she said quietly

"M? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" he asked as he crossed the room and knelt beside her, taking her hand in his

The moon was full and cast just enough light into the room for James to be able to see that she had been crying.

"M, what is it?" he asked as he reached up and cupped her cheek

"Well, it seems that I have made a mess of things" she managed to say through a sniffle

"I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think," he said as he rose and sat beside her, putting his arm around her "Is this about the row you and Jack had earlier?"

"You could say that" she replied as she looked away from him

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, nothing like that" she replied patting his hand lightly

"Well then, what happened?"

"If it is all the same to you, I would rather not talk about it"

"M, if he has asked you to leave, and left you with no protection, then I believe that we NEED to talk about it. What if something had happened to you? What if..."

"He doesn't know," she said dryly

"What?"

"I said he doesn't know that I've left. He had gone to bed when I decided to go for a walk and clear my head"

"What the hell were you thinking?" he said in disbelief "You know better than to go out alone...What the bloody hell did he say to you to make you leave?"

"I knew this was a mistake," she said angrily as she got up and headed toward the door "The very idea that you could... that you want... that you and I...It's absurd, a foolish notion. I'm sorry to have bothered you James, I will see you in the morning," she said as she started to open the door

James rose and came to stand behind her, reaching around her, placing his hand on the door forcing it shut.

"007, kindly remove our hand so that I may open the door," she said calmly. She could feel the hear radiating off James body as he stood behind her.

"What did he say M?" asked James in a tone just above a whisper

"It doesn't matter" she replied as she felt his arm go around her waist, pulling her back against him

"I think it does, or else you wouldn't be here"

M pulled away just far enough to be able to turn to face him, although she made a point of not looking up at him.

"He said that he knows that I love him, but...that we could never be together because..." she paused, closing her eyes before she took a deep and uneven breath and continued "We cannot be together because I am in love with someone else"

"Are you?" he asked as he reached down and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him "Are you in love with someone else?"

When M opened her eyes she found James staring at her intently, his brilliant blue eyes full of concern, hopefulness and perhaps even a bit of fear while he waited for her answer.

"I...I suppose I am, I was just too stupid to see it until now, because I believed to be wrong on so many levels" she said quietly

James leaned down and placed a soft, gently kiss to her lips.

"M...Love is never wrong," he said breaking the kiss "The heart wants what the heart wants and there is no denying it"

"You know that is exactly what Jack said" she replied as she reached up and put her hand behind his neck, pulling him down to her.

She was not quite prepared for the intensity of the kiss as James wrapped his arms around her and backed her up against the door, each of them fighting for dominance until they were both breathless.

"To be clear, you are talking about me right?" he said, as he pulled back and smiled in a way that almost made her knees buckle

"Well, I'm not talking about the PM if that's what you're asking"

"I just need to hear you say it M" he said as he began ghosting kisses along her cheek, down her neck and then back to her lips "It isn't real unless you say it"

"I love you James, I guess I always have," she whispered

"Good to know" he said with a grin as he picked her up and headed toward the bedroom "Because I love you too"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9chapter 9

**For Saye0036, Detectivecaz, and Fairytales1981. Thanks for all of your support and encouragement. I ventured out of my comfort zone just a little bit, but I hope it was worth it :)**

James gently carried M thru to the bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed as he turned and closed the door and then climbed in beside her. M watched him curiously, as he toed off his shoes and situated himself on his side so that he could see her as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before draping his arm protectively over her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked apprehensively

"What do you mean what am I waiting for? I have all I've even wanted right next to me"

"I just assumed..."

"M" he said propping himself up on his elbow, looking down at her "You are in no condition for much else than sleep at the moment."

"I see," she said as a lump began to form in her throat and tears began to form in her eyes "I guess I really am just the prize at the end of the game. Now that you finally have me in your bed, you have come to the realization that you don't really want me either"

"I did not say that. What I am trying to say" he said as he reached over and turned her face to him "Is that this can wait until you are ready, I mean really, truly ready. I am content to just lie beside you and hold you for as long as it takes, because you are worth waiting for"

M gave him a weak smile and snuggled in closer as his arms came around her, holding her close

"I don't want to pressure you and this sure as hell isn't the time to take advantage of you, I want our first time to be magical, and given the events of the last few days, I highly doubt that that is even possible at the moment," he said as he kissed her forehead

M lightly ran her hand across his bare chest, sending shivers up his spine before he reached up and stilled her hand,

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly

"I'm not letting you do anything you will regret in the morning," he said as he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her palm

"How do you know that this isn't what I want?"

"M...all I know is that IF I let you continue, I may not be able to control myself, which by the way, is difficult enough as it is with you in my arms" he replied

"Then don't," she said quietly

"Don't what?"

"Don't control yourself"

"M!" he said as he looked down at her. Her eyes were so full of pain and confusion that it nearly took his breath away.

"I shouldn't be here"' she said quietly

"Yes, you should."

"He doesn't want me" she interrupted "And apparently neither do you"

James had seen M do many puzzling things over the years, but wallowing in self-pity was new. She was the strongest person he had even met, and to see her lying beside him, doubting herself nearly broke his heart. Against his better judgment, although it was a moment he had fantasized about for years, He leaned over, took her face in his hands and kissed her hard, leaving her breathless and nearly in a state of shock. He made short work of the buttons on her blouse, discarding it in a matter of seconds and then he made his way down to her trousers, which also disappeared in seconds leaving her in just her lace bra and matching panties. He then stripped down to his boxers and proceeded to kiss his way up her torso, while he let his hands explore every inch of her exposed body. As he made his way up to her neck, he ghosted kisses along her collarbone while he discarded her bra and began fondling her magnificent breasts.

M could feel herself giving into to his every move, arching herself against him and alternating between small gasps and moans when his hands found a new spot on her body to explore. She had one hand on his behind his neck attempting to guide him to certain areas while she dug her nails into his shoulder with the other.

James raised himself up so that he was hovering above her as he teased her by rubbing himself against her, making it perfectly clear that he wanted her, causing her breathing to become more and more erratic before he suddenly stopped.

"James!" she said breathlessly "Are you seriously trying to short circuit my nervous system?"

"No" he said in a tone just barely above a whisper as he gazed into her eyes, that had gone dark with passion "I just want to make sure that this is really what you want and that I am not some sort of consolation prize"

"What?' she said catching her breath

"Do you really love me? Or am I just..."

"My dear boy" she said as she reached up and cupped his cheek "I think I have loved you from the first day I saw you as a young recruit. I knew it was wrong, you were so young and impressionable, and then you became a double 0, and my responsibility, By then it was out of the question. It is against every rule in the book to fall in love with you let alone have a personal relationship with you and yet here we are," she said softly "If I didn't love you, do you really think I would be lying beneath you, no matter what the circumstances?"

James looked down at her with a wide grin as he leaned in and kissed her.

"What about you?" she asked, "Do you really love me? I'm old enough to be your Mother and there is the fact that I am currently your boss..."

"M, I have loved you for as long as I can remember," he said as he settled down beside her "Why do you think I keep breaking into your flat, I kept hoping that one night you would let me stay. I have to say that you are not very quick on the uptake sometimes," he said with a chuckle

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"I was afraid that you would say no, or have me transferred, I wasn't willing to risk losing you or being rejected by you" he replied quietly

As he moved closer, he leaned over and began placing a trail of light kisses along her shoulder, up her neck eventually capturing her lips as his arms went around her pulling her to him. To his surprise, M responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around him rolling onto her back, pulling him with her until he was once again on top of her. He continued kissing her deeply and passionately as his hands began to wander, first massaging her breasts and stomach before making their way around to her back. As he tightened his grip he heard and felt a crack and suddenly stopped, pulling back looking down in horror.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stared up at his terrified face

"I think I've broken you," he said nervously as he sat up and began to check her over

M did her very best not to laugh, but his expression was priceless and the harder she tried to keep a straight face the worse it got until she literally had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Where does it hurt?' he asked as he gently felt her spine and neck

"James" she managed to squeak out in between giggles

"NO! I'm serious M, where does it hurt?" he snapped

"James!" she said more forcefully after she had regained a modicum of composure "I am not broken!"

"But I heard something and felt something crack" he said as he brushed her hand away from his cheek

"As I said, you have not broken me, but I do believe that you have saved me several hundred pounds at the Chiropractors office by adjusting my back," she replied with a grin

"So you're not broken?" he said sounding rather relieved

"No" she said with a grin as she reached up and cupped his face, gently rubbing the pad of her thumb across his cheek

James let out the deep breath that he had apparently been holding and once again settled down beside her, draping his arm across her mid section as he buried his face in her neck.

"Perhaps, we should try something different" he mumbled

"Well what did you have in mind?" she asked curiously

"Maybe we should try it with you on top so I don't break anything?"

"No, I don't think so" she said almost before he had completed his sentence

"You didn't even take time to think that one over" he said propping himself up so he could look at her with a somewhat amused expression

M pulled the blankets up around her and avoided making eye contact with him as she fiddled with the edge of the sheet until he reached over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to" he said quietly

"It's not what you think," she said nervously

"Well then what is it?' he said as he lay back down and pulled her close

"It's just that I have to be in control of so many bloody things in my life. My husband understood that, which is why the one and only place I did not have to be in control was the bedroom. I know it sounds incredibly stupid, but...I like, no I prefer the safety and security of being on the bottom...," she said apprehensively "If I'm on top, then I feel like I have all the responsibility, all of the pressure..All of the..."

"You don't have to say anymore," He said as he snuggled closer to her "But if you ever suddenly change your mind, I won't be opposed to it," he said with a grin.

"Perhaps you were right about waiting until we are ready," she said quietly as she curled up against him and yawned, "We still have to deal with Jack in the morning and then there is the meeting on Monday and...Oh My God!" she said as she sat up

"What is it?"

"I completely forgot that part of the reason I came was so that I could go with Jack to one of those bloody boring official functions," she said as she buried her face in her hands

"M" he said as he put his arm around her and laid her back down "I want you to close your eyes" he said as he kissed her temple

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to close my eyes and go to sleep, and we can sort this all out in the morning," he said thru a yawn

"But Jack hates me" she said as she fidgeted next to him

"He doesn't hate you"

"Well he doesn't exactly love me at the moment!" she snapped

"We'll discuss it in the morning," he said as he rolled over on his side and spooned against her "And for the record, He loves you more than you will ever know"

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10 chapter 10

**For Saye0036, Detectivecaz and Fairytales1981. It may not be the longest chapter in the world, but it ws a good place to stop as the next chapter should prove to be rather interesting hehe. Hope you enjoy :)**

M was the first to wake, and found herself wrapped securely in James' arms as he continued to sleep. A small smile crept across her face as she thought about the night before and how James had honestly thought he had "broken" her. She made a mental note that they really needed to discuss sex at a certain age if they ever intended to get any further than heavy petting. Although the thought of this particular discussion was somewhat amusing, it also brought her a great deal of sadness. With Jack, there was no need for such discussions. They were both at an age where it was a given that there could and would be complications and unintended or rather unexpected reactions, but with James...She just needed to be sure that he understood that there were limitations.

As she lay curled up with her head resting on James' chest she thought about Jack, next door alone. She knew that at some point, she needed to go talk to him and see if there was any possible way to salvage at least some sort of friendship out of this whole mess. When it became clear that James showed no signs of waking in the near future, M untangled herself from him, dressed and quietly slipped out of the room.

"It took her long enough," thought James as he rolled over. James could tell the moment her breathing changed that she was awake, and thinking. He knew M well enough to know that she absolutely hated leaving things unresolved, and he knew that she had very real feelings for Jack, so it was no surprise that she felt the need for closure in this matter.

M made her way back to Jack's cabin and quietly opened the door so as not to wake or startle Jack. All of her attempts to be quiet were for nothing as she looked in and saw Jack sitting at the table with his coffee and a newspaper.

"Mornin' Darlin...sleep well?" he asked as he put the paper down

"Err...Yes, thank you for asking," she said nervously as she crossed the room "Could we talk about last night?' she asked

"Not much to talk about" he said as he got up "Want some coffee?"

"Yes please"

"You don't need to be so formal Olivia," he said handing her the coffee and motioning for her to sit

"Jack, about last night..."

"Let me stop you right there. I want you to know two things. One, I am not angry. It's no one's fault, Hell you didn't even know until I pointed it out, or if you did, you wouldn't admit it until I pointed it out, and second, I love you, and I will always love you, but to be honest, I am a disaster when it comes to relationships. In fact, this is the longest I've even been in a relationship," he said as he stared at his half-empty coffee cup

"And why is that?" she asked sounding a bit intrigued by his admition

"I'm what you would call a lone wolf, and the idea that someone is out there depending on me to be faithful, attentive and whatever else goes along with a relationship is a totally foreign idea to me" he said bluntly "I would have broken your heart sooner or later."

"But you didn't even give it a proper chance" she replied quietly

"It was easier to let you go, and let you be happy with the one who stole your heart long ago, then to watch the very slow and painful demise of our relationship. I was hoping to save you the pain and possibly salvage a friendship with both you and James"

M got up and walked around the table so that she was facing Jack, leaned down and took his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"That was the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard" she said with a weak grin as she broke the kiss "You are just plain afraid to fall in love"

"Maybe so" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap "Or maybe it's just because I can't handle being out ranked by the most beautiful woman on the planet?"

"What am I going to do with you?" she said as she snuggled closer to him

"Not much, if the Boy Wonder has anything to say about it" he said with a laugh "So tell me, did you two ever get around to consummating this relationship? Or are you two still pussyfooting around?" he asked playfully

"Well, not that it is any of your business, but there were a few technical difficulties" she said blushing slightly

"Oh do tell" he replied sounding amused

"A lady never kisses and tells," she said as she stood up, puling Jack with her "But, I do need to discuss something with you"

"I'm all ears," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and began lightly kissing her face and neck

"And apparently all hands" she said as she swatted his arms "It's about that reception you are supposed to be attending tonight"

"Oh, that...well due to events that are completely out of my control, I have decided to skip it"

"You will do no such thing!" she said firmly "I came here to go to a reception, and that is exactly what I intend to do!" she said sharply, but with a twinkle in her eye

"Is it alright with James?" he asked mischievously

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear" she said putting her hands on her hips "I do not now nor do I ever need his permission to do as I please. James will just have to deal with this and trust me"

James had waited what he deemed the appropriate amount of time before he tumbled out of bed, dressed and headed over to Jack's cabin. He managed to walk in during M's rant about not needing permission to attend the reception and snuck up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him as he placed a kiss to her neck.

"What's this about not needing my permission?" he asked with a smirk

"Good morning James" she said as she leaned back against him "I was just telling Jack that we ARE going to this reception tonight, and you do not have a problem with my decision,"

"Why would I have a problem? We will all be there so what is the issue?" he asked

"Well, that's the thing" she said turning to face him, "You won't be there, just Jack and I"

"I see" he replied, sounding less than amused

"Hells bells James, I will be surrounded by CIA agents, I will be perfectly safe" she retorted

"Since you put it that way, I suppose it will be alright, as long as Jack promises to have you home at a reasonable hour"

"You SUPPOSE it will be alright?" she snapped as she pulled away from him "May I remind you that I am still your boss!"

"And may I remind you that, because you are my boss, there are certain protocol's that still apply, however, I am willing to overlook them just this once, given the circumstances" he replied

"He is right you know" chimed Jack with a grin "However, so is she. She could wear a wire if it would make you feel better, and I promise to have her home early so that you can tuck her in,"

M stared at the two of them angrily.

"Listen you two. I do not appreciate being passed back and forth like a trading card..."

"Quite right" said James as he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly

There was a knock, followed by an audible gasp, causing all three of them to turn and stare at the door. Holly, who was standing in the doorway, looked as though she had seen a ghost, as she stared at James, with his arms around his mother...kissing her.

"Sorry to interrupt" she finally managed to say

"Holly, it's not what you think," said James as he released M and proceeded toward the door.

Holly began to back up slowly as he approached

"It's really none of my business" she said uncomfortably "I just...I can't...She's your Mother!" she finally said

"Holly Darlin, why don't you come in and let us explain" said Jack

"Oh, I don't think there is much to explain" she replied

"She's not my Mother, she's my boss" said James, quickly realizing that this explanation didn't make the situation any better

"Your BOSS?"

"Well, technically"

"There is no technically about it James, I am your boss" replied M as she stepped around James and put her arm around Holly, escorting her inside. "My dear, there is a perfectly logical explanation for all of this"

"If you say so," replied Holly as she swallowed hard and followed M inside

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11chapter 11

**For Saye36, Detectivecaz,Fairytales1981 and Alexandraiz Fanfiction, Thanks for the support and encouragement.**

Holly sat on the sofa, glancing back and forth at James, Jack and M as the three of them tried in vain to explain, without divulging too many details of their professions that they were not engaging in anything remotely incestuous or inappropriate.

"So let me get this straight" said Holly as she paused to choose her words carefully, "You came here to surprise Jack, and you told James you were away on business, and James believing that you were away on business came here to surprise Jack, and once James discovered that you were here, he couldn't leave you because you are his boss and you didn't have a proper escort, so rather than all staying in the same place you decided to stay here to give them some privacy and in the process she ended up in your bed instead of his?" she concluded looking at James with a rather perplexed look

"I think she's finally getting it," said Jack as he handed M a cup of tea

"And you told everyone that you were his parents so that people wouldn't get the wrong idea and think that there was something weird going on, and you set James up with my sister Annie to teach him a lesson for barging in except I showed up instead and M got jealous so you dumped her?" she said looking at Jack

"I didn't dump her...Look I know sounds a bit farfetched, but I swear it is the honest to God's truth..."

"And now she's going with you to a reception instead of staying here with James?"

"Holly, let me give you the short version" said James as he sat down beside her "A guy fell in love with his boss who is older than him, but because of the rules he wasn't allowed to tell her so she went off and thought she had fallen in love with his best friend who is closer to her age, but when the guy showed up unannounced, the boss realized that she was really in love with the guy all along and just didn't realize it and the best friend spotted it right away and told her to follow her heart...so she did, end of story"

"You people are all crazy" said Holly as she got up and headed toward the door

"No, we're spies," said Jack with a smirk as she shut the door

"Now why in the hell did you tell her what we do?" asked M sharply as she leaned back against the sofa cushions, pinching the bridge of her nose

"Darlin, she didn't believe a word we said, why you would think she would believe that?" he said with a laugh

"I have to admit, if I were listening to the three of us, I would think we were crackers as well" said James shaking his head

"And was it absolutely necessary to put in the bit about my being older?" she asked

"Well it's the truth," said James with a wink "I think it is safe to say that we should definitely not stay here tonight"

"I think we should just go back to my place. You two can have the guest room," said Jack

"Given everything that has happened, I think it would be best if we go to a hotel," said M quietly

"Why? I have a fully stocked liquor cabinet to keep James busy while we are out, and that way he will know exactly what time I bring you home" quipped Jack as he put his arm around her

M smiled weakly as she rose and headed for the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" asked James

"To collect my things. I would like to get settled, again, have breakfast or given the hour brunch, take a short nap and a soak in the tub before tonight," she said as she disappeared into the bedroom

"I'll get my gear and the car and meet you out front," said James as he headed for the door

"Well, it looks like we all have our marching orders," muttered Jack as he went to collect his things

XXXXXXXX********XXXXXXXXXX********XXXXXXXXXX***********XXXXXXXXX*********

Several hours later M was just emerging from a nice long soak in the tub while Jack and James sat in the living room, watching a sporting event on the television.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" asked M as she poked her head around the corner

"Yeah, I will in just a minute," replied Jack

M retreated to the guest room and began dressing for the evening. She had brought along two dresses and was having a difficult time deciding on which to wear when James snuck up behind her.

"What are we doing?" he asked as he leaned down and began kissing her neck

"Trying to decide what to wear" she snapped as she held up both dresses

"I like this" he said picking up a cream-colored turtleneck and her black trousers

"This is a formal reception James! Not a casual trip to the pub"

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it" he said as he backed out of the room, bumping into Jack

"Something wrong?" he asked

"She's deciding on what to wear" James said quietly

"Oh I see, why are we whispering? Is it a state secret?" he asked with a grin

"No, it's just that M is very particular about how she looks, and one wrong comment will set the tone for the entire evening" he said as he made his way back to the living room.

A few moments later M appeared in a long, midnight blue velvet gown that hugged every inch of her body in just the right places to show off her amazing figure. She wore a simple circular, diamond-encrusted pendent on a thin chain that hung just low enough to draw attention to her breasts. Her entrance into the living room left both men speechless as they stared at her with their jaws open.

"I take it that you both approve?" she said, sounding slightly amused "Would one of you care to zip me up"

James quickly stepped forward and zipped the dress and fastened the top closed, leaving his hands resting on her shoulders.

"That zipper had better be right where I put it when you two get home" he said looking at Jack "And the hem of that dress had better not get any higher than her ankles is that clear?"

"Relax Bond," said Jack as he offered M his arm "This isn't our first time at the rodeo you know"

"Really James, I never took you for the jealous type" smirked M

"You know this type of relationship could actually work," said Jack as he looked down at M

"I beg your pardon?" she said narrowing her eyes

"You and I could be each other's permanent date for these damn boring functions, and I could keep you company when Boy Wonder here is out blowing things up..."

"Are you suggesting that the two of you SHARE me?" she asked with an almost horrified expression on her face

"All I'm saying is that I'm here if you need me"

"Which she won't" said James, with a sly grin "Although...At least I would know that you were safe and well looked after"

"Have you two completely lost your minds?" she said sharply "If you two do not stop with this absurd line of thinking this instant, James can accompany you to this reception and I will make arrangements to return to London tonight!" she snapped

"Calm down M" said James as he pulled her to him and kissed her "I have no intention of sharing you with Jack or anyone else for that matter," he said quietly as he held her close

"And for the record, by keep you company, I mean you can call me and rant all you want about how he is spending your entire budget in a nano-second" said Jack "Not that I would be opposed to anything else that might pop into that beautiful little head of yours" he said with a laugh

"We really need to get going," said M abruptly as she pulled away from James "We won't be late"

"I'll be sure to keep the light on, you two kids have fun" replied James as he shut the door

Once they were in the car, Jack leaned over and softly kissed M on the cheek

"Thank you for being such a good sport in there." he said quietly "I just want you to know that I would move Heaven and Earth for you and James if the occasion ever presents itself"

"Thank you Jack" she said lightly squeezing his hand "That means a lot"

XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX

Jack and M arrived at the reception hall, deposited the car with the valet and proceeded to enter the ballroom. Jack had warned her on the drive over that the consensus was that he was a bit of a screw up that couldn't get a date if his life depended on it. Although the original plan was NOT to tell anyone who she was, after hearing his colleagues opinion of him, M decided that if ever there was a time to USE her influence and her title to her advantage, then this was it.

As they made their way across the room, his commanding officer, General Morgenstern, stopped Jack. The General was in his mid-forties with graying hair, rather tall with broad shoulders and an air of arrogance that could be sensed from across the room.

"Agent Ward, how nice of you to grace us with your presence. I assume that you will be limiting the collateral damage this evening to just a few wine glasses?" he smirked as he turned to face M "And who have we here?"

"General Morgenstern, I would like you to meet M..."

"M? I assume you have a proper name my dear, even if Jack didn't happen to find it necessary to use it" he replied in a rather condescending tone

"No, my name is M as in the letter M" she replied coolly

"I see. And just what is it that you do honey?"

"Oh I would love to tell you, but then I would have to kill you or rather have you killed," she said with a syrupy sweet smile

"General, if I may interrupt, before you make a complete ass of yourself, I would like you to meet M. She is the head of MI6 in London," replied Jack

It was about this time that Captain Peters, Jack's communication specialist spotted them.

"Good Evening Ma'am, nice to see you again" he said

"Excuse me Captain, but you know this woman?" asked General Morgenstern

"Yes Sir, this is M, head of MI6"

"You must be joking," he said shaking his head in disbelief "This beautiful creature couldn't possibly be the head of MI6"

"Keep patronizing me and you will find out what I can and cannot do!" snapped M

"Well I never..."

"No, and you probably never will" replied M smugly, as she took Jack's arm while he led her away

"Well played Darlin," said Jack under his breath

"The man is a twerp; however did he manage to become a General?"

"I would say with a lot of butt kissing," replied Jack with a grin

It did not take long for the news to spread that Jack, international screw up, had the head of MI6 on his arm and soon they found themselves surrounded by every high-ranking official in the room.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I would like to dance with my date" said Jack as he led M to the dance floor

"Thank you Jack. This evening wasn't supposed to be about me," she whispered as he held her close

"It wasn't supposed to be about me either, but here we are," he said with a laugh "I don't suppose you would be up for helping me change my reputation a little more would you?" he asked

"Why? What did you have in mind?"

Jack leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss as he twirled her around on the dance floor.

"Just wanted to give them something to talk about" he replied with a grin

As the evening wound down Jack and M were both more than ready to make a hasty retreat, heading toward the car, via a rather secluded hallway.

"This really was a most enjoyable evening," said M as she leaned her head against his arm

"Thank you M, for agreeing to come with me. I usually hate these things"

"I can see why. Your superiors treat you and your team as though you are all mindless drones with not one brain cell amongst you" she replied quietly "Don't they realize what you do?"

"They aren't as hands on as you are, Hell, they don't even know our names most of the time"

M looked up at Jack and noticed the sadness in his eyes. He had devoted his entire life to keeping his country safe by any means necessary and instead of being praised; he was treated with disrespect and disdain. Before she even realized what she was doing, M reached up and put her hand behind Jack's neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss, while wrapping her other arm around his waist. It didn't take Jack long to wrap his arms around her and return the kiss as he backed her up against the wall, allowing his hands to wander up and down her back as he deepened the kiss.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said breathlessly as she pulled away from him

"Let's get you home before we get ourselves into some real trouble," he said, giving her one more quick kiss

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
